wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Toad's TARs
The Amazing Race 94 See here for synopses and shit. 1 = Non-elimination leg Teams Ari & Lauren - Sweet girl and girl who swears constantly Austin & Justin - Douchey teen stars who hate their fans Beldam & Vivian - Evil old lady who constantly yells at submissive girl and submissive girl Brandon & Phillip - Exactly who they are on Survivor Courtney & Stephen - Deadpan snarker and nerdy Jewish man Dan & Torque - Quiet white Mormon guy and loud black man Erin & Chelsea - Short formerly Jersey Shore-obsessed girl and queen bee Mariah & Kyle - Secretly evil but sweet-looking girl and nerdy boyfriend Marina & Diamond - Semi-famous singer and thebiggestmarinafan Ryno & Mary - First one-person team in the history of TAR Toad & Crabbydad - Sarcastic teen and frequently pissed off dad The Amazing Race 95 1 = Non-elimination leg Teams Bonnibel & Marceline - Benevolent princess and gothic vampire girl Cochran & Malcolm - Identical to who they are on Survivor, but glued to their phones Elesa & Skyla - G.oddess gym leaders Eliza & Erinn - Just like how they are on Survivor Kendall & Zubat - Whiny "attractive" teen girl and annoying Pokemon Kevin & Shawn - Asian who pretends to be gay and twerks and Asian who is obsessed with video games Kevvy & Lucah - Pervy young boy and potty-mouthed female LPer Nick & Moritz - Cheerleader and father, both of whom sing folk music Peach & Bowser - Generic personality-less princess and lonely man who kidnaps her frequently Peter & Lloyd - Borewhores who do nothing except Lloyd occasionally saying something snarky but are loved due to their fanbases Roz & Blue - Genki girl and laid-back (stoned?) boyfriend The Amazing Race 96 '''Note: '''This season is noncanon since I had no desire to complete it due to the lackluster cast. Teams Abi & RC - Extremely bitchy Brazilian girl and extremely bitchy Jewish girl Aras & Vytas - Indie music making yoga instructor brothers Billy & Candice - Obese guy who sucks at racing and young attractive blonde of the season Cackletta & Fawful - Evil witch and eccentric henchman who always has fury Eddie & Jenn - That huge douche from Survivor: India and his girlfriend who seems way too cool for him JJamess & Reeve - Very, very, very, very, very, very hot and attractive guy and extremely manly guy Keegan & Jordan - Comedians who are actually funny Kim & North - Promiscuous woman who is famous for being famous, and her infant daughter Kip & LaFawnduh - Nerd and strong independent black woman Mika & Ariana - Flamboyant singer and extremely short but g.oddess singer Whitney & Miltank - Satan incarnate The Amazing Race 97 Teams Alice & Luna - British girls, one is a wizard while the other is one of toadsexcrushes Charlie & Noah - Tall douchey guy and short douchey guy Goomy & God - Our lord and savior Himself, and homeschooled guy Kevin & Matt - Quiz bowl lover and Sierra Reed lover Leafeon & Lauren - Pokemon-obsessed weirdo and his ex-girlfriend who despises him Lorde & Taylor - 17-year-old "singer" or something and talentless "country" singer Marge & Jenzie - Tengagers with a mutual attraction Mrs. Grendel & Grendel - Monstrous water witch and her even more monstrous son Tom & Hustin - Dork (whose real name is Mr. Pantsito) and his idol Vernon & Petunia - Obese evil uncle of Harry Potter and his snotty wife Wulfric & Windzette - Fat old gym leader who lives in a snowing city and his biggest fan The Amazing Race 98 Teams Bernice & Jordan - Definitely not first boot fodder Clare & Francesca - Two g.oddesses who reside in Alexandria, VA, one of whom has fun (inthed) Crystal & GC - Massive black Olympic runner who is amazing at challenges and stubborn grumpy black guy who won't eat his rice Lemmy & Iggy - Weird childish Koopa and weird maniacal Koopa Monica & Kim - Roller derby women who like giving teen boys death threats Nicole & Victoria - G.oddess from Michigan and Jewish g.oddess Noah & Owen - Snarky unathletic guy and morbidly obese guy Robyn & Scott - Pianist and singer from Postmodern Jukebox Scarlett & Max - Nerdy/secretly evil girl and most diabolical racer of all time Shrek & Donkey - Ogre/supreme deity and his donkey friend who sounds suspiciously like Eddie Murphy Tim & Oscar - Father of a fellow racer and 17th-century poet who happens to have the same face as him